September 13th Happy Birthday To Me
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Angelina Love/Velvet Sky Femslash one-shot. **WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**


Authors note: This was for Lauren Williams' (Angelina Love) birthday on September 13th but of course it's late. . Yes its yet another one-shot but oh well. If anyone wants to co-write anything just send me a message.

i_September 13__th__, 2009. 4:46 AM. Toronto, Canada. Home._

_ Today's my birthday. I know that Jamie knows but I don't think the rest of the roster does. It's going to be interesting to say the least. Sucks I have to work tonight, I mean I love my job but it would be nice to have the day off for once. At least we are in Toronto tonight. Wow I'm 28, ugh I'm getting old. It's weird how… Jamie's up…/i_

Lauren set down her journal on the nightstand as her girlfriend slowly began to wake up. Lauren rolled back onto her side putting her arm around Jamie's waist just as she spoke.

"Baby what are you doing up so early?" Her words were mumbled and partially jumbled together. Lauren just smiled and placed a kiss on Jamie's cheek.

"Nothing just writing something. Go back to sleep alright." She couldn't see but she knew that Jamie smiled before she gently snuggled herself back against Lauren's body, forming her figure to fit in the mold of Lauren's. She felt Jamie's hand slide down her arm, stopping and resting on top of her hand before lacing her fingers in-between Lauren's. Within minutes both of them found themselves slowly drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Warm, gentle, soft, wet. Lauren opened her mouth slightly to allow Jamie entrance when she felt her tongue run over her bottom lip. As her body regained feeling she noticed Jamie straddling her waist while pining Lauren's arms above her head. Jamie slowly sat up leaving Lauren laying there.

"Morning sleepy head!" Jamie said playfully. Lauren slowly opened her eyes only to find the sunlight was too bright before quickly shutting them. Lauren's hands followed the curves up Jamie's legs and stopped when they found her hips. She forced herself to sit up and connected her lips with Jamie's once again.

"Morning." Lauren half mumbled it as she still kept her lips on Jamie's, which caused both women to smile. Jamie smirked as she playfully messed up Lauren's hair.

"Let's go make you some breakfast." She said before slowly getting off Lauren who in return grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her back on top of her locking their lips once again. Both of them found their hands exploring each other's bodies as their kiss grew deeper and Lauren slowly laid back down. Her abdominal muscles twitched when she felt Jamie's hands slid up her stomach slowly pulling her shirt up and over her head. Jamie kissed her check leading a trail of kisses up to her ear.

"Well I got you something for your birthday but, I think I just thought of something better." Jamie kissed Lauren's pulse point as Lauren allowed a smirk to crawl across her face.

"And what would that be?" Her question made Jamie Smirk rather seductively.

"Why don't I just show you?" With that answer Jamie locked her lips with Lauren's once again as she let her hands wander and explore over Lauren's long stomach before going down the length of her legs. Jamie broke the kiss only to attach her lips to the side of Lauren's neck which caused a slight whimper to escape from her mouth. Lauren found her hands wandering up and down Jamie's back, who still had herself attached to the side of Lauren's neck. Jamie felt a force on the back of her neck giving her the okay to continue. The soft kisses turned in to gentle nibbles, which now turned in to very rough and hard bites. Every time she sank her teeth into her neck, Lauren let out a small, barely audible moan. Her hand was now on the back of Jamie's neck not letting her stop even for a second, that is until she felt a very soft brush on her inner thigh. Her next moan was louder as she felt gentle pressure looking for an entrance. Lauren opened her legs wider allowing Jamie to do as she pleased. As soon as Jamie entered her she felt a sudden rush of pleasure wash over her and slowly she began to notice her legs starting to go slightly numb. Jamie was always good at getting that exact spot, and now she was even better, probably because of all the extra practice she has been getting lately.

"Fuck. Harder. Now." She managed to out in-between moans and attempting to catch her breath. Jamie listened to her demand as Lauren suddenly felt Jamie's fingers enter her faster and harder than they were before. Jamie knew she was close, very close. She had brought her girlfriend to this point many times before. She loved the way Lauren's body tensed up right before she came, in a way she found it beautiful. Jamie knew what she had to do in order to completely push Lauren over and beyond the edge. A simple stroke on her clit allowed Lauren's entire body to finally release what it has been building up for the past few minutes. Jamie let the orgasm finish flowing out of Lauren's body before slowly sliding her fingers out and bring them up to her mouth in a very seductive display. Jamie laid beside Lauren and put her arm around her waist as her girlfriend still was trying to catch her breath. Jamie smirked as she leaned in next to Lauren's ear.

"Happy Birthday baby." She placed a kiss on her cheek before gently laying her head onto Lauren's chest. Quietly listening to her heartbeat slowly come back down to a normal pace. Lauren just smiled, still not able to even begin to from words, as she moved her arm around Jamie as she thought to herself.

i_Today is going to be a good day after all./i_


End file.
